Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8+5(-k+2)}$
Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 8 + {5(}\gray{-k+2}{)} $ $ 8 {-5k+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -5k + {8 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -5k + {18}$ The simplified expression is $-5k+18$